


Beach: JayTim Week

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the JayTim Week on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beach Trip

The warm winds blew softly, causing the trees to rock back and forth. It was a rare day. A day to be lazy and relax under the glowing rays.

No villains to fight, no damsel in distress, no Batman in sight. 

Just two men, sleeping underneath a red umbrella, not a care in the world. Soft smiles and mumbled word's, lost in a blissful dream.

××××× Last Night

Red Robin slammed his bow staff hard on a sneaking crook, knocking the man unconscious. It wasn't long before he swung his staff behind him, stopping inches from the Red Hood. 

"What are you doing here in Gotham? "

Red Hood placed both hands in the air, a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"Damn, can't a guy ask anyone out to the beach any more without getting his head bit off...."

Red Robin lowered his staff and relaxed his shoulders, the look of shock on his face. 

"What? "

Red Hood lowered his hands, speaking slower. 

"Would you....like to...go to...the beach...with me....?"

The answer Jason got was the bow staff thumping his helmet. Tim turned around blushing. 

"Let's go before I start to over think this and say no."

Red Robin jumped off the building, gliding down and swinging to the streets below. The Red Hood not far behind him, cracking up laughing in the darkness. 

End


	2. Water Fight

Water Fight

Jason's back hugged the wall, he tilted his head around the corner, glancing in all directions. He saw no one. He let out a heavy sigh, relaxing a bit before checking his ammo supply. 

"Damn, only three grenades left. ...and my damn gun is almost empty too...."

Jason's ears picked up on some movement, quickly rolling away into some brush, stomach to the ground. He glanced out from his position, seeing the unsuspecting intruder.

Damian walked cautiously, keeping an eye open for any danger. It didn't take long before an active grenade was tossed at him, missing Damian by only a few inches, exploding the water ammo to the ground beneath him.

Damian pumped the plastic water gun, firing in Jason's direction, who quickly dodged behind a tree to block it's spray, tossing another water grenade, before going into a full speed run.

"Todd! Don't be such a woman! "

Jason shot back water at the youth, emptying the last of his water supply. 

"I'll take that as a compliment you little brat! I know way to many women who can kick your ass. "

He chucked his plastic gun at the youth, before free running up a wall and jumping over it. He landed on the soft grass, tucked and rolled. He stopped short of running when a nuzzle of the water gun was at the back of his head.

Jason didn't have to turn around to see the shit eating grin on the older youths face.

"Damn, are we good or what, Little D?"

Damian jumped down from the wall, thrilled by the teamwork the two exercised.

"Grayson, we do make a great team, don't we?"

Jason mumbled, knowing defeat was near it's end. He could either be taken out by their hands or go out with a bang with his last water bomb.

Jason was ready to move, when a surprising turn of events happened. Both Dick and Damian didn't see it coming, but it hit them hard and fast in their solar plexus, knocking the wind out of them. Soaking them in the elements of H2O.

Jason's hero stood with the nozzle of a hose spray set to the settings of pressure wash.

Tim smiled, triumphant that he was able to get both Dick and Damian. 

Jason made his way over to Tim, who was enjoying the sight of two defeated people. 

"Drake, you sneak. "

Damian crossed his arms, his lips fell into a deep frown. Dick gave out a little laugh, but he still felt betrayed. 

"We did get bested, fess up to it little D..."

Damian glared at Tim before stomping away, hands thrown in the air.

"Never!"

Dick sighed, waving good bye to the duo before chasing after Damian.

Jason smiled glancing down at Tim. 

"Thanks for the help."

Tim giggled back, he glanced away.

"What do I get for a reward? "

Jason leaned down, whispering into Tim's ear. 

"Close your eyes and I'll give you one."

Tim did as told, a slight blush escaped his cheeks, but his ears were beat red. Jason's voice made him on edge.

But that butterfly feeling came crashing down when a water bomb got smashed on his head, leaving Tim in a momentary stupor and Jason running for the Manor laughing like a mad man.

Tim grit his teeth, upset on how easily he was fooled. He yelled, threatening Jason. 

"Don't you forget, I know where you sleep at night!"

He let an evil chuckle escape. All he had to do was wait for nightfall for Jason to regret the action he did that day.

End.


End file.
